


Burial Tea

by elleskinner



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, critmas treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleskinner/pseuds/elleskinner
Summary: Caduceus surrounded by the aroma of tea
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2019





	Burial Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuroFae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroFae/gifts).



Hi! I saw your request list and your Caduceus feelings are my feelings :) I started out drawing a little something based on the prompt "lessons" (lessons absorbed from the tea aroma, perhaps?) but then it got a little far afield.

I hope you like it!


End file.
